iHave Cold Feet
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Just a drabbly little piece of work that came to me for some strange reason.


iCold Feet

Just a drabbly little piece of work that came to me for some strange reason.

Sam Puckett always seemed to have cold feet. At nine years old, no one was more aware of this than her twin sister. The two girls shared a bedroom and bed in their mother's low-rent apartment. Somehow, Sam's cold feet would end up against Melanie's bare legs at night causing her to jump and screech.

"AAAHH!" Sammy! Your fee are cold." Melanie would squirm away from her twin.

"Sorry." Sam would snicker with an evil smirk and drift off to sleep knowing that she was able to disturb her perfect sister's beauty sleep.

* * *

At twelve years old, Sam Puckett still had cold feet. Maybe it had something to do with her going barefoot more often than not. Carly Shay, her best friend was very aware of this fact. The two girls were nearly inseparable, especially since Melanie had been accepted to a prestigious boarding school away from Seattle and most other kids in their grade were either afraid of Sam or outright hated her.

Sam, Carly and their collective best friend, Freddie Benson had come up with the idea for a web-cast featuring the girls doing all kinds of zany, crazy stunts and pointless pranks. Freddie had been invited along for two reasons. First, he was a whiz with the technical end of things. He understood how to work all the fancy programming and what not that it took to make the web-show look like it was done by professionals, not middle school students.

Secondly, he was always hanging around with them anyway, much to Sam's opposition. Freddie had an eternal crush on Carly and was normally no more than ten feet behind her at all times. Like most other kids, he wasn't such a fan of Sam, but deep down inside, for some strange reason, he still considered her a friend. Even though she was relentless with the physical and emotional torture, calling him names like nub, geek and loser. That's not to mention the countless wedgies, kicked shins and Indian burns.

The three friends often had sleepovers at Carly's. Sam and Carly sharing Carly's huge bed and Freddie crashing on the floor in a sleeping bag. Even though the brunette's guardian and older brother Spencer was liberal enough to allow co-ed sleepovers, he drew the line at the two girls sharing a bed with a boy.

"AAAHH! Sam! Cold feet, cold feet!" Carly squealed and squirmed away as Sam attempted to warm her toes.

"Then hold still for a minute and they'll warm up." Sam replied.

"Get! Off!" Carly pushed her away. She was the only person on the planet who could get away with pushing Sam.

"HHH! Fine!" Sam huffed and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Her next step was to push them into Freddie's sleeping bag and warm them on his arms, neck, face or whatever part of his body she came in contact with. Of course he knew better than to protest, lest he wake up with whipped cream or rice pudding or some other gooey substance in his shoes.

* * *

When Sam was fifteen, she still had cold feet. Maybe it had something to do with her opposition to wearing socks in the damp Seattle climate. Still, she never passed on the opportunity to warm them on one of her friends. The trio's web-show was more popular than ever and even though she hated to admit it, Sam had begun to grow quite fond of the brown haired nerd boy who was their technical producer. She still gave him countless wedgies, taunted him about his mother's overprotective nature and tormented him in general, but she saw him as "her" Freddie, no one else's. When anyone would attempt to chide or bully him, Sam would make it known that they were soon in for a world of hurt.

It might have had something to do with the fact that he had stopped fawning over Carly so much. Or it might have even had something to do with her first kiss that she shared with him on the fire escape a couple of years ago. It certainly had nothing to do with her sister's visit, her subsequent date with Freddie and the kiss that Melanie confessed to Sam that they had. For some reason she couldn't figure out, Sam hated her sister for that one. Jealous? No, Sam wasn't jealous that another girl kissed her nub, was she?

Sam and Carly continued to have frequent and sometimes week long sleepovers. Most likely because Sam's mother begun to go through her mid-life crisis and would chase off after any man who looked her way. There was a period in time when Spencer thought he might as well adopt the feisty blonde. After all, he constantly fed her, typically housed her and frequently clothed her, why not have the tax deduction.

Since they had gotten older, the girls generally had their sleepovers without Freddie, though. Not that anyone besides Mrs. Benson said anything, but it just seemed out of place for a boy and two girls to share a bedroom. When the three did spend the night together it was usually in the Shay's living room watching movies until they all drifted off. None of them would even bother changing from their daytime clothes, they would just all settle in on the sofa.

Sam would somehow always end up in the middle seat. Maybe it was so she could mooch food from both her friends at the same time, maybe it was so she could stretch out across the other two, her feet on one's lap and her head on the other's. But maybe, deep down inside, it was to keep Freddie and Carly from sitting too close together.

"AAAHH! Sam! Your feet are cold!" Carly yelped as one of Sam's chilly extremities grazed her bare thigh under her skirt. She had just begun to get sleepy and this sudden jolt of cold woke her up good and proper.

"Mmm, you're warm." Sam replied nestling her toes between Carly and the couch cushion. Her head was on Freddie's lap, who had his head leaned against the couch back, fast asleep. Hey, who could blame him. If Carly couldn't even be bothered to stay awake during the girly, love story chick-flick she had put in the DVR, why should he?

"Move your feet." Carly hissed. "Or at least put on socks."

"Fine." Sam huffed and sat up, not rousing the boy who was her makeshift pillow. She quickly turned herself around on the couch, plopped her head in Carly's lap and proceeded to drop her feet onto Freddie's legs, waking him up by nearly dropping them in a very sensitive area. "Warm me up, Fred-nub."

"Huh, wha-?" He stammered awake to see Sam's icy toes wiggling in front of his face.

"Foot rub!" She demanded, simply. "Now!"

Freddie capitulated and began to rub her feet between his hands as the blonde emitted sighs and purrs of contentment while she closed her eyes and drifted off to slumber. Carly smirked to herself as she too drifted off to sleep. The two weren't fooling her, she had heard the rumors around school that the two were no longer sworn enemies. She began to pick up on subtle hints like how they would always have to make the post iCarly smoothie run together and how after school, when Sam would have detention, Freddie would always busy himself with AV club or model train club or something that would ensure he would be there to walk her home.

* * *

At eighteen, Sam still had those cold feet. Of course now, she no longer had Carly to rub them against. The brunette had moved to Italy to live with her dad over a year earlier. Fortunately, Sam still had Freddie. The two had been dating for quite a while and even though they were apart while he was away at college, they spent all their time together when he was home for a break. On occasion, Sam would even make the trip to visit him. She would always pass it off by saying something like she needed to get away from her mom, but they both knew it was because she missed him and needed to see him in person.

Carly was not the least bit shocked when she signed on to video chat with Freddie one day and found Sam sitting beside him in his college dorm room. That was the time when they finally confessed to her that they had been seeing each other since Freddie actually worked up the nerve to ask Sam to senior prom.

Freddie's college room mate lived less than two hours from the school and typically went home each weekend, allowing the couple the whole room to themselves, which suited Sam just fine. Even though the beds were small, they had just enough room for the two of them.

"Gheesh, Sam. Your feet are cold!" Freddie jumped as she wrapped her icy feet with his. "How am I supposed to sleep with your frozen toes running over mine.

"Ah, just deal with it, Fredbag. You'll warm me up soon enough." Sam smirked back and pressed her lips to his. "Besides, I don't think either of us _really_ want to sleep right now, do we?"

 **I've had this one sitting on my computer for a little while. There's a really long story coming soon. Be on the lookout.**


End file.
